


A Christmas Drabble

by Gaynin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Late Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little Christmas drabble. (Not anything great but) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Christmas Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Christmas drabble. (Not anything great but) Enjoy!

It was the first Christmas since the breech closed andHermann wasn’t entirely sure why she is in LOCCENT in a somewhat festive sweater drinking eggnog, surrounded by basically everyone who works in this bloody Shatterdome. But she is. In the corner, scowling. Eyes roaming more than she’d like them to toward Newton Geiszler and his noise.

Standing on her feet for so long starting to bother her and she searches for a seat. No choice but to approach Newton’s cluster as they were the ones using all the chairs.

Unfortunately she caught the attention of the bain of her ever withstanding existence “Hey Hermie! Lookin for a seat?”

Hermann just narrowed her eyes at the little man, which he apparently took as a continue.

“Can you sit on my lap?” he asks patting his thigh “Is that a thing you can do?”

Hermann’s face immediately burned red and enough was enough as started to march out of this god forsaken party.

As she made it to the door she felt a hand grasp hers and she turned to find Newton looking a bit like a kicked puppy, which causes her to reallly stop.

Newton glances up and gains a mischievous look and as soon as she can spot the decorated leaves hanging above them she’s being kissed and what you could call dipped in a way that is conscience of her hip. Woops and cat calls erupt from the room.

Hermann shoves him, hard, and marches faster. Down the hall and out of sight.

\---

Hermann finds herself leaning against the railing of a tiny quiet balcony hanging over the violently roaring sea she found long ago and has come to think of as hers. Snow falling steadily, the cold reddening her nose and the tips of her ears.

The sky stayed pink, red, and orange for longer when she was up this high, nothing but water as far as the eye can see.

A firm knock makes it’s way to her ears as she turns she experiences deja vu. Newton approaches her slowly with his hands up in surrender “I’ll be good. I promise.” he says, sincerely. It’s a phrase used before, in times when Hermann’s at a low, it’s Newton’s way of telling her he doesn’t take it lightly. With a sigh she turns to the ocean again, a gesture they both know means he could stay. He leans against the railing close to her, the only thing keeping her from moving was how little space there is.

Really, it’s the only reason.

“I’m sorry.” Newton says after a long moment.

“It’s fine New-”

“No. Really. I was an ass. I mean- I wasn’t trying to be but… still was.”

“... what were you trying to be?”

She doesn’t know why she asks nor why she isn’t surprised to hear “... romantic?” come from the little man’s mouth.

Hermann let’s out a non committal hum, and continues to not look at him.

Something’s nudging her shoulder, and on inspection she sees it’s a long square box with a humble ribbon wrapped around it.

“Merry Christmas.” Newton speaks, as quietly as he can over the crashing waves, his smile small and admittedly adorable.

“Thank you Newton, I-... don’t have a present for you.”

“‘Sokay. I kinda, stole my Christmas present… back then, under the, ya know, mistletoe. so.” And that musters a smile from her lips. She holds the present in her hands, wondering if it’s appropriate to open it now or-

“Open it!” Newt blurts out, solving the dilemma.

After slipping the ribbon off delicately, she lifts the lid to find a stunningly bright blue pendent that at first glance looks like a flower but is, she recalls, a small sculpture if Otachi’s tongue, similar to the one tattooed around Newton’s neck, with a silver plated chain that glimmered.

“Newton…”

“It’s pretty accurate, ya know, the bulbs glow when they catch the light just right and- uh-”

Hermann’s fingers brush the stubble of his chin and she leans in to lay her lips on his properly, pulling back to murmur “merry christmas” against his soft mouth then dipping back in for more.

\---

They make it back to find Tendo in a Santa suit giving out coffee mugs, christmas ties, and his number to the single women.

Newton takes his seat and Hermann tentatively sits in his lap, her arms around his neck, blushing. Newt places a kiss on her cheek as he holds her around the waist.

“And for you two!” Tendo startles them and the look to see a strip of condom packages in the shape of a candy cane with white and red stripes being offered to them. The room erupts in friendly laughter and Hermann’s face is as red as a beet.

Newton laughs, blushing himself, and takes them.

“He’s just teasing, don’t worry-” Newton starts but stops short when he sees the mischief in Hermann’s smirk. She leans in to kiss his ear.

“Merry Christmas everyone!” Tendo barks “and thank God for the New Year!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
